Ika
Description: Ika, Battle Angel Yi Ka (R=560) Supposedly Yue Yang named her Ika to commemorate the day he met Yi Nan. (TN: Ika = Yika, the Yi is the same as Yi in Yi Nan’s name.) ''Actually, the main reason Yue Yang named her Ika was because he was an otaku and loved the Angeloid, Ikaros. (Ikaros, イカロスi, is a 1st generation Angeloid, type α. She is one of the main characters in several animes and mangas. These include, 'Sora No Otoshimono' (Heaven's Lost Property) and 'Sora No Otoshimono Forte'. *Her weapons are very similar as well.*) (R=https://soranotoshimono.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ikaros) A Humanoid Divine Weapon / Humanoid Divine Soldier / Heavenly Divine Soldier / Battle Angel with life, with feelings, with knowledge, with its own thoughts. Her speech is the epitome of elegant and fluent, her voice sounding even more pleasant than birds singing. She can speak several languages: Ancient, Elf, Dragon, Demon Abyss, and Human. (R=561) *Shiro: I’m changing Humanoid Divine Weapon to Humanoid Divine Soldier* (R=562) A Humanoid Divine Soldier is a special-type beast that possesses life and is able to turn into a Divine Soldier with a human form (Minimum rank: Holy-Rank) Humanoid Divine Soldiers are able to learn and grow like a human. They can also turn into a weapon that its master can wield. At first, it may be physically weak, but it could grow to become stronger than a real Divine Soldier or Artifact. A Humanoid Divine Soldier is a ‘Humanoid Divine Artifact’ that has unlimited potential. (R=562) Yue Shuang was the Battle Angel first form that has life. The current Yue Bing was the Battle Angel’s second form that could learn and cultivate. As for the third form Y,ue Yu was the Battle Angel, battle/fighting/attack form. (R=561) She was created directly from raw components with the use of the dream jadeite and the wishing pipe. She was able to sleep like a human but that was only imitating humans, not something she needed to do. She should be able to change between living, learning and battle forms anytime. Unless her energy was depleted, she would never get tired. her blood channels were the same as Shuang’er’s. The only thing different was that her heart was made from the strong Titan’s heart and filled with God’s Blood inside. She had already exceeded his design specifications, being similar to a human being and reaching the level of a Divine Artifact, In other words it was not a machine but a living, thinking battle doll…… Her body was already had the Titan’s heart as her nucleus, God’s Blood and Divine Meteorite Molten Gold as her blood. Three rune circles had completely merged together as her weapons had merged flawlessly. This Battle Angel even contracted a grimoire on its own. She was already Heaven-Rank Level 1 when she was born. The machinery on the Battle Angel’s shoulders suddenly changed. Three Ancient Energy Cannons formidably extended out from her shoulders in a blink of an eye When transforming into her first form, the ‘Life Form’. The armor, weapons and Angel’s Blade on the Battle Angel’s body went back into the Grimoire World. Her body, illuminated in light, slowly became smaller. She first became Yue Bing, then she became Yue Shuang. She even had a flowery skirt created fro energy that was usually worn by Yue Shuang. The Battle Angel in her ‘Life Form’ was no longer a Heaven Rank 1, she was Innate Level 1. (R=561) Grimoire '''Gold-Rank: '''She can instantly summon it. On the first page of the grimoire, there was a picture of the Battle Angel’s portrait. Her head continued to change, one moment it was Shuang’er, her ‘Life Form’; One moment it was Bing’er, her ‘Wisdom Form’; One moment it was Yue Yu, her ‘Battle Form’. 'Innate Inherent Skills''' * Hatred: Intense feelings of hate cause the summoner's power to increase 10 times. At the same time, the summoner will go berserk. Additionally, the summoner gains immunity to all forms of negative effects. This includes, but isn't limited to, immunity against weakness, confusion, blindness, and poisons. The skill cannot be canceled until the target is killed. (R=562) . * of Hate!: An arrow created from the energy/qi of hate. Once formed, the arrow locks onto an enemy. The arrow can't be destroyed unless the summoner dies. Duration: dependant on the summoner's level. Current Level: Level 1 (R=562) . Other Skills Transformation * Three Forms * Cannon . Instant Grimoire Summoning . Beasts Guardian Beast: (R=562) Wishing Little Angel: Angel-shaped Humanoid, special-type beast. Gold-Rank, Level 1 * Innate Inherent Skills: ' ** 'Fly Allows it to fly. . ** Roar: ALL allies who hear the roar will have their power increased by 100%. Dependent on Wishing Little Angel’s skill level. (When it reaches Holy-Rank, the enhancement percentage will probably exceed 100%, possibly even be multiple times 100%) . ** Wish allows the user to create to wish for certain effects within a battlefield scenario, ranging from the removal of negative statuses of allies to the boosting of power. Limit: three times per day. . Equipment (R=482) She has the exact same set of Angel's Blades as Yue Yu. * Angel’s Blades: Platinum-Rank+ An ancient magic weapon that is sentient (has consciousness) and is connected to the mind of its owner. Among other things, they can shrink, fold, rotate, and turn into mechanical wings. They have a Heaven Rune Circle inscribed with the runes ‘levitate’, ‘speed’ and ‘morph’. While still remaining as a set of wings, two Angel’s Blade weapons can separate from the wings for use during a fight. . ** The two Angel’s Blades can fold and contour to the owner's body becoming a type of defensive armor. Additionally, they then also combine with the wings to form a rotating blade that can be used to defend against enemies from all directions. . ** The two Angel's Blades can form a crystal shield, using the crystals on the breastplate during a battle, that can last for ten seconds. . ** The two Angel’s Blades has more than eighteen modes that the owner can choose from when attacking enemies. Category:Battle Angel Category:Female Category:Grimoire owner